


Broken Mugs & New Beginnings

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Dani clumsy around the coffee barista
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Broken Mugs & New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based on a true story. 
> 
> Thank you Nicole for beta this

Dani Clayton was new to the coffee shop that had just opened in her quiet Vermont town and couldn't wait to get a hot cup on the cold winter day. She approached the front ordering her coffee to go before she headed back home to enjoy a relaxing winter break off from teaching the local school. Her hands wrapped around the warm cup as she took a sip and sighed happily. But just as suddenly the cup was in her hands, it fell to the floor as her eyes gazed on the woman behind the counter. She was gorgeous with her curly hair and sleeves rolled up on her black t-shirt. Dani couldn't even say anything as the woman looked startled at the now mess of sweet caffeine pooling at the woman's feet. 

“You alright love?” she asked sweetly as Dani was tongue tied and could barely say anything. This woman had caused her to lose even the smallest ability to even think. 

“Uh..” Dani's mind was blank as the woman rushed over with a mop to help her. 

“Was a bit too hot eh?” she joked as she mopped up the mess and Dani lent down to help her pick up the pieces. 

Dani blushed and apologized before rushing out quickly, her nerves getting the best of her. 

And so it went everytime Dani came in and saw the gorgeous brunette barista, she’d drop yet another cup. Or today she’d gone to pay in a rush and had accidentally covered herself in the beverage. 

“Shit..” she closed her eyes as the hot coffee stained her sweater and blushed deeply in embarrassment. 

“You know if you keep breaking my nice cups I'll have to double charge ya.” The barista she knew as Jamie joked. The other owner Owen just watched on in amusement. 

Another day went by and Dani was determined this morning not to get distracted and to enjoy her beverage and go. She was disheartened when she came in one Tuesday morning and her favorite barista wasn’t there. Her face fell as the man in the incredible mustache handed her a drink but this time in a styrofoam cup. 

“She doesn’t work on Tuesdays.” he gave away with a wink and noticed that the woman didn’t seem to have any problem handling her beverage without his friend being around. 

“Uh thanks…” 

“You know… I know it's not my business but there are other ways of getting her attention besides making a mess almost every morning.” he teased. 

Dani pretended not to know what he was talking about. “I wasn’t..I didn’t..” she blushed deeply as she took a sip from her drink and sighed. 

“She likes flowers, maybe try that instead of making a mess every time she's around yeah?” he said helpfully. 

Dani sighed looking around noticing he didn't have any more customers. “I’m just not myself when she's around. I’ve never acted like this before she's just so….” she trailed off with a look in her eye. “I’ve barely spoken a few words to her but something about her just makes me lose myself.” she admitted bashfully. 

Owen smiled warmly. “Maybe come by tomorrow night and have a chat with her before we close, yeah?” he offered. 

Dani thanked him and left already nervous about what she would do or say the next day. 

The next night came and Dani was a mess. She watched the time tick down as she did her hair and make up wanting to look extra nice for the woman that she barely knew. She’d put on her best lilac sweater with tight jeans and black boots, her hair down and fluffed out with a slight curl in it. She wrung her hands nervously in the mirror as she stared at herself trying to bring on some more inner confidence. 

Dani stood outside the coffee shop about to close watching from the inside as Jamie wiped down the tables and laughed at something Owen was saying. The blonde gathered her courage marching in determination as the bell rang as she entered causing both baristas to look up. Owen smiled knowingly, throwing a towel over his shoulder and heading in the back. Jamie gave her a nod and smiled as the blonde approached the counter. 

“Bit late for coffee isn’t it?” she teased as she went to ring up her order. 

Dani laughed. “Actually I…”she trailed off. 

Jamie watched her with amusement. “You…” 

Dani blushed deeply, turning around, opening her bag and producing a bouquet of flowers, placing them on the counter sheepishly. 

Jamie looked down, cocking an eyebrow curiously. “For me?” 

“I just umm want to apologize for all the broken mugs and…” she was flustered as she stared into the womens eyes. 

“Apology flowers?” Jamie picked up the bouquet and inhaled with a smile on her face. “I do like flowers… was there something else?” she could sense the nervous energy coming off in waves from the other woman. 

“Would you… dinner?” Dani asked lamely. “With me. I mean would you like to get dinner with me sometime?” she finally rushed out her eyes wide. 

Jamie blushed as she continued to play with the flowers. “Alright. You know..Dani you didn’t have to keep breaking my mugs cause you liked me, you could've just asked me out. I reckon you’d saved me a fortune on all these broken mugs.” she teased. 

Dani laughed. “Ugh I know I'm just you...you and I.. I’m sorry but my brain just stops when I’m around you.” she admitted. 

“It's alright let me get my jacket and we can go somewhere and get to know one another.” she offered. She moved from around the counter, her jacket in hand and gently took the other one's hand. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I like you alot too, even with you breaking a mug every time you see me. I must be quite the sight to you.” she teased as she led her outside into the cold and off to dinner.


End file.
